


The Hive: The Fantasy

by Vyrkai



Series: The Hive: The Resort [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, M/M, Mpreg, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Xeno, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vyrkai/pseuds/Vyrkai
Summary: Nick has always had a particular fantasy. Luckily for him, the Hive can make it a reality.But the reality might be a bit too much to handle.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: The Hive: The Resort [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 217





	The Hive: The Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts for a while. I have like ten different versions of this one chapter. Hopefully it was worth the effort!

Nick shivered with a mixture of excitement and nervousness. He had begged, planned, and waited for months, but it was finally going to happen. 

The Hive truly was a godsend. 

It was a resort for people with certain fetishes, a special place where people could get their minds fucked out by alien monsters, then return the next day to their everyday lives like nothing had ever happened. The best part about it? Their specialty was eggs.

However, though Nick had been a visitor to the resort for months now, there was still one thing he really wanted to do. The aliens were always careful with people. They adhered to strict one hour limits so that they did not fuck people to death, though it was common knowledge that they could go for so much longer.

Nick had always had a particular fantasy, which had evolved as soon as he learned of the hive. He wanted to be trapped there, to have to hide from the aliens lest he be captured and turned into an incubator. He wanted them to hunt him, to throw him to the floor and fuck him for hours; to stop only when the eggs hatched just so they could fill him with another clutch. He wanted to be passed around, to be used like a toy; oh, the very thought sent shivers down his spine!

Of course, there were still safety precautions in place, but it was as close to his fantasy as he was going to get.

The lift took Nick straight down into the deepest halls of the hive. He had chosen the west sector, a place that felt like it came from a horror film. The walls were covered in flesh, and the bioluminescent growths constantly pulsated and secreted a slick slime. The drains in the ground prevented flooding, though there were still shallow pools of slime in places where the floor was uneven, or encircled by encroaching growths. 

When the lift doors opened, The humidity hit Nick in a wave. The air was cool on his skin, and the sound of dripping slime hit his ears. He inhaled deeply, an alluring scent in the air, and shivered. Damn. It had only been a moment and he was already aroused. 

Nick was completely naked, his asshole previously stretched and oozing lube, and his cock was already half hard. He bit down on his lip, and took his first step out of the lift. It would do him no good to give in and get caught already. He wanted to be chased.

Nick began to walk, deciding that he would head for the heart of the floor.

* * *

The further Nick walked, the more lost he became. 

He had walked for nearly an hour, at first staying on one straight path to avoid getting lost, but when he ran into a dead end he was forced to turn. The halls of the labyrinth were long and winding, but were littered with tunnels that led to dead ends or to huge rooms full of large masses of pulsating flesh. He was well aware that they were traps; those mounds were full of tentacles waiting for a host. 

He would grace himself with their presence in due time, just not yet.

As he turned away from one such room, a faint noise reached his ears. At first, he paid it no mind, but as the squelching grew louder Nick realized that something was approaching. He turned around, startled. 

A large, almost eight foot tall alien stood down the hall, staring at him with four glowing yellow eyes. It had two pairs of long, spindly looking arms and muscled, powerful looking legs. Its neck was short, and in place of a mouth was a mass of short, writhing tentacles. Upon its back was a large, bulbous mass, and between its legs hung a rather ugly looking cock. It didn’t look much thicker than a human cock, but it was covered in lumps, and its tip was tapered.

Nick began to blush as the cock began to harden, rising and growing considerably longer than it originally looked. The lumps grew to be even more pronounced, and a not too small part of Nick wondered how good those would feel inside him. 

Nick took a step back, and the alien sprang forward. Nick yelped and turned to run, sliding across the floor. He slipped once, catching himself with his arms and scrambling away on all fours, narrowly avoiding being grabbed. As he ran deeper into the hive, the flesh coating the wall grew thicker and more pronounced, and the puddles of slime that dotted the halls became more numerous. Nick accidentally stepped in one, the momentum of his sprint causing him to crash into a mound of flesh embedded into the wall.

Tentacles suddenly slithered from the wall, grabbing Nick’s arms and legs and pulling him close so that the flesh of the mound was flush against his back. He struggled to pull free, but soon the alien that had been hunting him caught up, slowing to a menacing stride as its cock flexed in anticipation. 

Nick stared at the alien in front of him, watching as its tentacles writhed in excitement. It stepped closer, and slid its lumpy cock under Nick’s asshole, the sensation enough to make him shiver. Nick bit his lip, his cock already hard and throbbing. 

The alien finally pushed in, easily sliding into Nick’s slick hole. Nick threw his head back, whimpering as the cock twisted and flexed inside him, the lumps on its surface creating an alien sensation. The feeling was not unwelcome. Nick had once found himself purchasing quite a few increasingly exotic dildos. Nothing could compare to the real thing.

Nick whimpered when the alien bottomed out, its cock twitching as it took a moment to enjoy the wet heat. It pulled out, the sensation drawing a short cry from Nick, then thrust back inside, its cock bulging against his stomach. It began to move faster, pulling all the way out before slamming back inside, each thrust wrenching a cry from Nick, steadily bringing him closer to his climax. 

Suddenly, the base of the alien’s cock began to swell, and it thrust in as far as it could go. Nick yelped as the alien came, the golf ball sized eggs gushing into him in rapid succession, each bulge pushing past his prostate. His cry turned into a moan as he was pushed over the edge, his muscles stiffening and his vision growing spotty as he came. 

The alien gurgled as Nick spasmed around its softening cock, then pulled out, admiring Nick’s twitching asshole, the alien raised its gaze after a moment, watching Nick pant and twitch as they recovered, and took notice of the man’s abdomen.

Nick’s guts, though slightly distended, had hardly reached capacity. The aliens had to follow strict rules to ensure that humans would not be harmed, and their clutches were never very large to begin with, despite being capable of laying dozens of eggs within hours. 

Normally, protocol required that an alien leave a human to rest after a clutch had been laid, or after the hour was up. But the protocol had been changed for this occasion. 

The alien gurgled again, its cock twitching as it rose once more to hardness. It slammed back into Nick, ignoring his yelp of surprise, drawing out a strangled noise as it began to rapidly piston in and out of him, come splashing out past the sides of its cock. The eggs that had slipped down Nick’s guts were pushed back in with each thrust, and the alien could feel its climax building again as Nick began to struggle, his body writhing around its cock as he began to truly attempt escape. The alien knew that Nick needed a few moments to rest. It intended to lay two more clutches in that time. 

Nick was panting, whimpering as pleasure overwhelmed his senses. The stimulation was maddening, and borderline painful. The alien was relentless, gurgling constantly, making its pleasure known. It began to come again, a bit upset that it had not lasted that long, but the strangled cry Nick let out as the eggs flooded into him was satisfying enough for the act to have been worth it. 

The alien did not pull out the second time, and allowed the eggs to push each other deeper into Nick’s guts. The alien decided to spend a moment simply to enjoy Nick’s squirming. The way his flesh rippled over its cock was delightful.

Nick gasped for air, his whole body trembling. Pleasure washed over him in crushing waves, smothering thought and leaving Nick sobbing. In the lull after the second clutch, Nick realized that he was nothing more than a living fleshlight to the alien. He wasn’t sure if he found the thought horrifying or deeply arousing.

He did not get a chance to dwell on the thought for long, as the alien resumed its thrusting. The lumps that Nick had once considered a blessing were proving themselves to be a curse, as the numerous protrusions had the added effect of constantly massaging his prostate. The stimulation was driving Nick crazy, and he began to beg for mercy, his pleas for the alien to stop falling on deaf ears. 

Nick quickly became incoherent, hollering as the alien came again, shallowly thrusting as the third clutch gushed into his guts. His abdomen was certainly distended now, intestines packed with eggs, though the alien knew that more could fit if it tried. It certainly wanted to try to stuff Nick full until they were literally falling out of him, but that would be truly dangerous for the human, as well as be a waste of eggs. 

So, the alien closed off its egg sac, gurgling for a moment, pulling out almost all the way. It waited for Nick to regain some of his senses, watching as he barely raised his head, staring at the alien with wide eyes. “N-no more…” He managed to choke out, his voice hoarse. They both knew the alien wouldn’t listen. 

It thrust back in, gurgling in response to Nick’s helpless sob. It wasn’t allowed to lay another clutch in him, but it could certainly stay to fuck him until the others hatched.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> 8/6/2020


End file.
